Current methods of creating augmented reality often restrict operation to mobile devices. That restriction forces the user to view the world through a small display. Not only does this hurt the user experience, it can also take the focus of a user away from potential hazards just out of view of the camera lens.
The use of a mobile device display for presenting augmented reality scenes also limits the usefulness of such augmented reality systems for groups. While each member of a group may have an individual mobile device with the same information displayed, he or she is restricted (in most cases) to the device, making the group more a collection of individuals than a group in some respects.